


Tell Me Everything

by frenc



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Coma, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenc/pseuds/frenc
Summary: After whatever happened in the infinity war, Tony was hurt really bad, which is why Bruce had to freeze him into a popsicle while figuring out what to do.Tony wakes up after eleven years, when Peter is thirty one years old.





	1. Chapter 1

“Alright, all my reading are normal, phase two is complete. Preparing for the fusing procedure. Starting in three minutes.” Tony hears a voice saying. _Is it Bruce? Having fun without me? Not cool._

“Fusing procedure installed. Two minutes.” Another voice joins him. The voice strangely resembles Peter’s, but more mature, clearly belongs to another doctor or surgeon of some sort.

_Peter._

_Hope he managed to dodge all the explosions. He is never careful enough, going about in that suit. Was just about to show him the new design right before the Avengers assembled for… for..._

The memories hit him suddenly. Thanos, aliens, Loki… The green glowy thingy exploding right in front of him. Peter screaming his name. Peter crying. There is so much fear in his voice. He tries to touch Peter’s arm with his right hand, exposed from his destroyed armor. But he couldn’t move. He wants to tell Peter to put on his mask. He wants to...

_Oh no._

“Ok get ready.” Bruce said after several intense beeping sounds coming from all directions. He is doing the breathe control thing that he does when he tries not to turn green.

His mind goes hazy again when the ticking sounds get even more rapid. He feels the sudden warmness on his right hand, right before he sinks into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever fanfic. Had fun writing it. 
> 
> Sorry for any inaccuracy about the infinity stones and the infinity war. I don't own any of the characters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 months before the infinity war.

Tony wakes up to the sound of metal falling on the floor from the other side of the workshop, followed by several sad chirps from Dummy. He moves the opened notebook covering his face when he was asleep, sits up on the sofa and looks around the room with his eyes half open.

“What’s the matter Dummy? Are you planning to escape again?“ Dummy stops picking up whatever he dropped and looks up at Tony, tilting the head a little.

“Don’t think I don’t know, you little dumbass.” Tony walks towards him, holding the notebook in one hand. “Look at the mess you made.”

The door opens. Tony turns to see Peter in his spider suit, trying to keep the door open with his right foot while balancing a paper bag on his left hand, a giant box on his other hand, and on top of the box are, apparently, two cups of coffee.

“Careful.” Tony can’t help but chuckle at his ridiculous position, while holding the door open to let him in.

“Thanks.” Peter moves himself into the room and puts everything down on the nearest table. Once his hands are free, he takes off the mask and steals a kiss on Tony’s cheek, while Tony sips on a cup of coffee, still half awake.

“Didn’t think you would wake up this early. So I thought I could go on patrol and get us some breakfast.” Peter takes off the suit, only wearing his boxers. “Oh Dummy what did you do.”

Peter sighs and starts to pick up the pile in front of Dummy, then turns to Tony smiling, “He woke you up didn’t he.”

“While trying to escape.” Dummy looks like he is having a hard time deciding on whether to argue with Tony, or to help Peter pick up the mess first. “No he’s not. Dummy loves you! Don’t you Dummy, tell him.” Dummy eventually decides to hide half of his body behind Peter, making a series of small soft noises. Peter laughs and tries to dodge, and Dummy ends up chasing after a strand of Peter’s hair that is stubbornly standing up.

Tony watches with the coffee in his hand, and a big smile on his face that he doesn’t realize he is wearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a sucker for domestic Tony and Peter in the lab. And their stolen kisses. 
> 
> Apparently this is from before the infinity war and everything. Just a one-shot to show where they were at in the relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11 years after the battle, Tony wakes up and no one’s in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't been very active lately... I have been so busy with my finals... I'll write more in the summer for sure! Thank you so much for your kind comments and I'm so grateful for the support;)

Tony wakes up, confused. He finds it impossible to lift his eyelids. Maybe later. His face feels tight and kind of itchy, and his arm is heavy and mushy, when he tries to raise the hand to scratch his face. And breathing. Feels so strange. _Jesus, how much did I drink?_

He manages to make a small noise, which is really meant to be a curse, and then starts to cough, making his entire chest vibrate. _Well that hurts like a mother._ When the urge to cough is a little less hard to bear and the air reenters his lungs, he hears these strangely familiar chirps, dangerously close and a bit frantic. Finally he opens his eyes to see Dummy’s little claw poking at his face while the lenses shifting to catch his facial expressions, and everything else in a dimmed blur.

“Hey buddy. it’s alright. I’m not dead.” He murmurs, wincing at the lack of moisture in his mouth.

“Friday?” Nothing. Tony clears his throat and tries again. “Friday.”

“It is good to hear from you sir.” Friday pauses. “Did you sleep well?”

“Terrible.” Tony tries to sit up but failed. “What happened to me?”

“You were hit by an infinity stone during your last battle, and just woke up from the deep sleep.”

“Right.” _That certainly explains the pain._ “Where is everybody? Peter?” For a short second he panicked, air suddenly leaving his lungs. What if he is the only one left? “Is everybody alright?”

“The Avengers are well recovered from the battle, including Mr. Parker. They are currently engaging Loki’s army in Paris. The communication network has been compromised, but I managed to contact the Avengers through an encrypted channel about your recovery.”

“Uh-huh. Loki*, what’s his deal? I thought we got him.” His mouth catches the straw in a glass of water that Dummy is holding at his face.

“In short, he was returned to Asgard after the battle, then escape the prison and got back to earth with another army.”

“Well he has been busy. It has been, what, 2 weeks?” Tony sits up with a sigh, a bundle of blue light catches him by the elbow to get him upright, then vanishes. “That is neat. Haptical quantum projection*? Did I come up with that?”

“It is Mr. Parker’s invention. He designed the system to help with your rehabilitation process.”

“Peter made that. Wow.” He mutters, watching the light lurking protectively around his slowly moving forearm, eyes wide open. “For me.”

“Yes, sir.”

Tony tries to move his legs but failed. He is surprised by how weak, drowsy and nauseous he feels.

“Sir, your muscles are not able to support you in the standing position at the moment. Doctor Banner suggested that you take some rest and restrain from physical activities, at least for the next 24 hours.”

“Yeah. I feel terrible.” He falls back to his pillow slowly as the light moves with him like a cloud, and finally closes his eyes surrounded by the countless floating sparkles.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I made this up. Sorry if it sounds weird.  
> * Also sorry I keep recycling Loki in this.
> 
> Basically Friday decides she should not be the one to tell Tony about the been-asleep-for-11-years situation. I know Tony is super smart… which is why I find it hilarious that he keeps ignoring the hints. He is so distracted by what Peter made for him he didn’t even question how he did it or why Friday ignored his last question (“It has been, what, 2 weeks?”).


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is on the jet flying back to New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys if you are still reading this... I know I must be the slowest writer in the world. But there's gonna be updates!

Peter is sitting in the pilot seat, eyes fixed on the shifting numbers on the control panel, brows furrowed. He knows he doesn’t really need to keep an eye here, cause he just fixed the comm networks, like, 20 minutes ago, therefore the autopilot. Friday has got it now. 

He looks down at his damaged spider suit, and lifts a piece of fabric on his stomach to check on the bloody cut already forming a crust. He lets out a small gasp, leaning back into the chair.

“Pete.” Bucky strides into the cockpit, his heavy boots dragging on the floor. His metal arm flexes with tiny clashing sounds, clearly needs fixing. 

“Just give me a sec and I’ll fix it.” Peter holds himself up with one arm, but he can barely turn. When Bucky is in his range of vision, he sees in his right hand a roll of bandage and a small first-aid kit.

“You okay?” Bucky leans on the side of the panel, evaluating Peter’s injuries from head to toe. Peter shoots him a look that says “you know how it is”. Bucky smiles and raises an eyebrow, “That looks bad.”

“I’m fine.” Peter’s eyes drop to the metal arm that looks torn in several places. The pinky is up while the rest of his fingers are curled around his pocket flask. Peter can’t help but chuckle, “You need a hand with that?”

“Nah. It can wait.” Bucky turns and looks outside the window. He can see the harbor in the far end, which means they are almost home. Neither of them speaks for a minute, enjoying the comfortable silence. 

Then Bucky says quietly, eyes not moving, “I heard uh...” he pauses, “Steve told me Tony's awake.” 

“Yeah. We know he would. The operation went really well.” Peter tries to put on a cheerful voice. 

Bucky takes a sip from the flask, pauses, eyes following a cruise ship on the open water, “Are you gonna break the news?”

Peter takes his bottom lip between his teeth, his breaths shallow. He doesn’t speak. Bucky turns to look at him, and then back at the cruise ship.

“You know,” He says, lips curled up into a smile, “He would be happy to see you Pete.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things I want to make clear here:  
> >Bucky doesn’t give a shit and he can drink whenever the fuck he wants.  
> >Yes. Peter and Bucky are besties.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter pacing at the door of Tony's room.

MJ closes the door of Tony’s room, a tablet in her hand, immediately seeing a pacing Peter in the hallway. Peter is in his worn out gray t-shirt, the one he always wears after a mission, and a pair of old jeans, hands fidgeting. He turns around to face her, almost a little startled. There is dried blood on his fringe and forehead, and his breaths are a little shaky. MJ chuckles and walks towards him while he is frozen at his spot. 

“He is still asleep, good as new.” She raises a hand to tuck a strand of hair behind Peter’s ear. “Are you okay?”

Peter takes in a deep breath then breathes out a shaky laugh, looking at his hands. He knows there is no need to pretend in front of her because she knows him too well.

“It’s just… It’s been a long time.” He opens his mouth but no more words come out. She nods, leaning on the wall beside Peter.

“Yeah.” To his surprise, she chuckles, “I bet it’s not the same as what you had in mind, after all these years. But you made it!”

Peter gives her a sad smile.  

“Well, what are you worried about?” She waits for his answer patiently before Peter finally gives in. 

“What if he doesn’t recognize me?” Peter said, his voice strained. He pauses, then continues before MJ has a chance to answer, ”You and I both know it’s not unlikely. And… And what if he just… doesn’t want me anymore? Waking up knowing there are 11 years between us?”  

He pauses again, wetting his lips, “I don’t know if I can take it.” He swallows down the urge to cry. 

MJ puts her hand on Peter’s shoulder, trying to anchor him a little bit. She speaks quietly: “You don’t really know that. It’s just in your head you know. It’s not real.”

But all Peter can do is trying to breathe. Saying it out loud seems to have brought out his worst fears. After all this time worrying about Tony not waking up, he is surprised to realize how these feelings had been hidden in the corner of his mind, until very recently, slowly suffocating him, every second since he knew for sure Tony would wake up to him. 

“Okay. Tell me. Say, if it were you in that room. You wake up, and find out 11 years have passed and Tony is 11 years older, will you still love him?”  

“Yes. Yeah. Of course.” Peter answers without hesitation. 

“Even though he looks nothing like what you know and you can’t even recognize him if you see him on the street?”

“Yeah. I doubt he would look that much different though. I probably would recognize him.” 

“Probably hair all white and teeth starting to fall out... But whatever.”  

“Hey!” Peter pretends to be offended and MJ raises both her hands while repeating “probably, probably”. He rolls his eyes at her. “Will you still love him?” 

Peter rests his forehead on the wall. “Yeah.” Peter gives in with a sigh, proving her point.

“There you have it.” MJ gives his shoulder a gentle slap, looking kind of smug.  

“It’s just... It's not that simple MJ.” Peter says, eyes closed, feeling the wall cooling him down a little, “I wouldn’t know what it feels like to wake up after 11 years. I have changed. So much. I couldn’t even remember what I was like back then, what he loved about me; what it was like between us... All these years I wanted nothing but for him to wake up, it has been all I could think about. I just… I just never really thought about what would happen after. I thought that would be the easy part you know... But now I'm not so sure. Maybe we can still be… friends? Why does it have to be this hard?” 

Peter just keeps talking into the wall with his eyes closed, looking for comfort from MJ's mere presence even though she didn't say anything.  

“Peter,” MJ suddenly interrupts him, “Peter listen...” 

Peter opens his eyes and turns a little bit towards her. He is surprised to see her eyes are wide and Friday’s notifications popping up on her tablet.

Before Peter can react, the door behind him opens with a small click.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update... Please don't hate me:*(
> 
> I have avoidance issues when it comes to something important like writing how Peter and Tony will meet. And then as I was writing this chapter I just thought fuck it this is it. 
> 
> In the next chapter they will MEET OMG I didn't plan dis


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry it has been so long since my last update... I suppose not many people are still reading this now... Anyways it's here. Hope you enjoy!

Peter can feel the blood leaving his brain, heart pounding in his ears and his legs about to fail. He feels MJ’s hand lands on his arm, forming a firm grip, grounding him just a little, yet her grip is a little painful on the bruise that isn’t completely gone.

And she nods at him. He nods back weakly. He can’t help but close his eyes when he turns around, slowly, eventually facing the door. And when he opens his eyes he couldn’t make out Tony’s face because they are flooded with tears and he is too stunned to speak.

It is surprising for Peter (when he later recalls), that at the moment when the logistics have yet to kick in, his mind is quiet. So quiet that it feels like he is out of his body. And after his tears roll away, he finally sees him standing there, his side leaning on the door frame surrounded by a cloud of blue particles, pale but very much alive, looking equally stunned if not more. They look at each other. Tony studies Peter’s face for what seems like minutes. Peter can’t tell what he is thinking.

“It wasn’t two weeks was it.” Tony says eventually, his voice dry and barely a whisper.

Peter shakes his head.

Tony breathes. He opens his mouth but no word comes out. He bites his lips and no longer looks at Peter. He looks down at the floor between them and there’s panic in his eyes. They stay like that for a little longer.

 _We have all the time in the world now._ Peter thinks to himself. _And there is nothing to say._

Once again he feels his tears rushing up to his eyes. And his heart is wrenching.

 _This is it. This is the moment I break._ Peter thinks.

“Hello Peter.” Tony swallows.

Peter shudders at his name and finally looks up at him. To his surprise Tony has a tiny smile, but it's just barely there. Peter blinks.

And when he looks at him again, he sees Tony’s eyes are red and his cheeks are wet. A strand of blue particles are caressing his face, wiping his tears away.

“Hope you still remember me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a word, Tony thinks Peter has moved on. 
> 
> It's not intentional that MJ was there to witness their reunion, and I thought it's somewhat meaningful since MJ is such a big part of Peter's life so there's that. And right after I finished writing it I realized what it looks like from Tony's perspective. 
> 
> I know it's a really important scene for this particular story so I hope I didn't fuck up too bad. (I just realized Peter didn't even speak in this chapter I'm...)
> 
> The next chapter would probably feature the Avengers. I can't promise when I'll update I know I'm literally the worst.
> 
> Please let me know what you think<33


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the Avengers are here.

“Tony!”

Peter is a little startled and snaps his head to the source of the sound. Tony follows his eyes to his left, from where a running Rhodey emerges from the elevator, with Steve and Natasha close behind him.

Tony is not sure what to think or feel. He is lost in his scrambled, foggy brain with a million questions, when Rhodey engulfs him into the biggest hug, sobbing a little into his neck. As always his hug is a bit tight for Tony’s liking, now especially as his entire body feels like it's made of jello.

His eyes then land on Steve, who has not seemed to age a day, wearing a suit that Tony can no longer recognize, trying hard to hold back a train of emotions between his eyebrows. They haven't actually talked since Siberia, but then that’s not how it usually works between them anyways. Now that… he really doesn't know.

Natasha looks radiant as she does, with a warm yet sentimental aura, unusual from Tony’s experience. She seems to find it amusing how dumbfounded he looks in Rhodey’s arms, or is it the fact he can hardly breathe from the squeeze.

“Welcome back,” Natasha says softly, the corners of her eyes smiling, “we missed you.” Her eyes land on Peter briefly then back on him, with just a fleeting glimpse of sadness.

Rhodey releases him eventually, sniffing. Tony’s heart clutches when he sees the gray patches at Rhodey’s temples. Tony opens his mouth but couldn't form a word. So he nods instead.

The elevator doors open again and the hallway feels a little fuller, the sudden cheer filling the air. Happy, face red and breaths ragged, can't contain the relieved laugh when he sees him, coming close to hug him as well.

“Hi boss,” He says, a little nervously, face even redder, “you look good.” Tony couldn't help himself but smile, finding it endearing.

“Pepper’s here, downstairs.” Clint settles between Natasha and Steve, raising his chin towards Tony with that boyish smile of his. “Hey man.”

Then there’s Bruce, being his gentle self, standing by the window next to MJ, reading from her tablet. He adjusts his glasses before raising his eyes to meet Tony's, observing him carefully, his face getting relaxed and lightened up.

“Guys, let's not stand here all day. Tony needs to rest.” Steve says to the room, then locks eyes with Tony, reassuringly, “Let's get you inside. We will catch up when you gain more strength.”

Tony nods and clears his throat. His eyes land on Peter once more before he turns around, the blue particles suddenly illuminate over and around him, morphing into a weaving network of light reconfiguring itself whenever Tony moves the tiniest bit, leading him forward, one step at a time.

And somehow Tony is mesmerized, with his brain still rebooting he feels like he’s in a dream. _What if I am?_ He thinks. _Does feels like it. Everybody is extra nice._

_And there’s this._ He curls his hand around a small cloud of particles, feeling the warmth on his fingertips. It's so strangely familiar like it’s been there his whole life. He trusts it. And he just wants to fall back into limbo with it, where everything is just the way it is, where he is safe.

He doesn't know how long has passed when he feels the caresses on his face. He opens his eyes and is not surprised to find the particles floating around him in the dimmed room, brushing on his skin lightly, observing him quietly. _Tenderly_. They caress his hands and hair, leaving warm little tingles wherever they go.

He breaths and closes his eyes. It's almost like Peter’s right here, almost like every time when he woke up from a nightmare, either screaming, crying or both. He would close his eyes and feel Peter’s hand roaming his face, fingers curling in his hair. Peter would kiss him on the temple, whispering into his ears, his breaths so close and warm. Tony curls himself up on his side, letting the longing devours him.

“Peter.” He sighs.

At that the particles flutter like fireflies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you guessed the hidden nature of Peter's invention?


End file.
